percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch9
Chapter 9: Welcome To Alcatraz Island We all looked up into the sky, watched as the sun began to set, I was starting to miss seeing the sun down in that maze (or was it all just an illusion?) Hannah had luckily packed a tent, some pillows and a lighter (I would never had got any of these prepared knowing me) so we could make camp on this island. We tried relaxing from a long day of questing, I just wanted a sit down and an excuse to take my shoe's off (i feel better with my feet in the soil), Hannah got her self into a long book (and finished it in an hour). Ryan was pretty hyperactive and was still ready for training (must have been the ADHD thing), so I willingly took him for some late noon work out sessions. I worked mainly on his ability to use Fuscitiarius in combat. Ryan continuously tried to just jab me with his trident like you would use a spear. But that was too easy to counter, just a twack! knocked his trident a side, then gave him a small cut on his arm. "OW!" he cried. "Don't worry about that" I told him "monsters will do a hell of a lot worse things if you don't learn to use you trident in more than one way". He tried again to use it, but this time slamming it into the ground like a hammer. "OW OW!" I cut his leg slightly. But he got back faster and now was using it to slice like a sword. "Ow Ow OW!" I cut his cheek "this is hopeless, I can't do it . . ." "Yet" I replied "'you can't do it yet'. He looked unimpressed by my statement and went down to the water and washed off his face, but then he started feeling better, I saw how his cuts began to fade, his skin healing itself from the minor flesh wounds. "Want to try again?" I asked him. "Oh yeah" he replied more confidently. He leaped at me like the dark Nemean Lion had done and thrusted the trident at me, I stepped backwards but was then amazed how Ryan then swung the back blade from the momentum he built up from the thrust. I only managed to block it, but Ryan was still ready, I took a swing at him with Airbreaker only to get tripped up by Fuscitiarius. Ryan now had the upper hand, but I rolled away with ease. He took a few jabs at me, but i got up and disarmed him. I then chuckled, "That was more like it Ryan" I congratulated him. His uneasy look turned into a pleased smile. I gave him back Fuscitiarius and we washed our selves off (though we had to use the water that surrounded the island, Ryan wasn't bothered being son of the sea god and all, but I did. It was cold.) We headed back to our campsite. Ryan quickly retired to his side of the tent after he dried off. Must have lost all that adrenaline. Hannah wasn't far from joining him shortly after. It reached Midnight, but I still couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what I had been experiencing earlier. the way that Echidna had said 'impurities'. It reminded me of what Babooshka would usually tell me. Was there some sort of link between them? Did they once go to school or something? Were they BFF's? I tried to get it out of my mind and went to sleep. Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends